Happy HOLLOWeen
by Meerevel
Summary: Halloweenowa wariacja na temat. Elementów świata Potterowego zdecydowanie mniej niż Hollowów, a całość przedstawiona w dość... oryginalnej formie.


**Disclaimer: Żadna z występujących postaci nie należy do mnie. Niestety.**

**WARNING! **

**Tekst jest absolutną głupawką z cyklu 'świąteczne wariacje na temat' i w związku z tym proszę nie doszukiwać się w nim specjalnego sensu ani kanonu. Dziękuję ^^ **

* * *

**Happy HOLLOWeen!**

Czyli sztuka o tym, by nawet za gacie Merlina, z nudów, nie zadzierać z tradycją. I z duchami. Zwłaszcza w Halloween!

**AKT PIERWSZY**

**scena pierwsza**

_Las Noches. Pogrążonym w mroku korytarzem skrada się odziana w czerń postać, płochliwie rozglądając się przed każdym mijanym zakrętem. Po chwili dociera do jedynych drzwi, spod których wydobywa się światło i otwiera je zamaszyście na całą szerokość._

**WSZYSCY OBECNI WEWNĄTRZ**

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

(wybucha wszechobecna panika)

**POSTAĆ**

(zdejmując kaptur)

Zamknąć się, zamknąć, idioci! No już, powiadam! To ja przybyłem, Nnoitra!

(wszyscy obecni w komnacie powoli zaczynają rozumieć, że nie nakrył ich żaden wróg tudzież przełożony i panika z wolna zaczyna cichnąć. Nnoitra wchodzi i z głośnym trzaskiem zamyka za sobą drzwi)

* * *

**scena druga**

_Wewnątrz. _

_Pokój w którym zgromadzone jest całe towarzystwo – to jest Espada wraz ze swymi fraccion – cały udekorowany jest szczerbatymi dyniami, pluszowymi nietoperzami, świecami najróżniejszych kształtów i kolorów, oraz pomarańczowym i czarnym tiulem. Na stołach zlokalizowanych w pobliżu okien i przy środku pomieszczenia pysznią się dumnie całe góry żarcia, a w kątach poupychane są piramidy złożone z butelek napojów wysoko procentowych. Innymi słowy – impra pełną gębą._

**SZAYEL**

(do siebie)

Patrzcie! Wszyscy patrzcie, jakież to stworzyłem wspaniałości! Te ciasteczka! Te muffinki! Te lody, bezy, pierniczki i słodkości! Wszystkie takie piękne i tak pięknie wspaniałe! Ahhh…! Ahhhh, Ahhhhh…! A te tiule, światła, te ozdoby! Majstersztyk poezji, wykonania, cudu i urody!

**MILA ROSE**

(gdzieś w kącie)

Co sądzicie, paskudy przebrzydłe, o mym zacnym kostiumie? Czyż nie wyglądam wytwornie? W koronkach i tiulach na pewno mi gustownie…

**SUN-SUN**

Chyba na rozum ci padło, oślico skostniała!

**MILA ROSE**

Coś powiedziała?! HEEE?! Ja ci zaraz pokażę oślicę, ty wstrętna wszo mała…!

**SUN-SUN**

Ohooo, tak bardzo się boję…

**HALLIBEL**

(podnosząc głowę znad kolorowej broszurki)

Dziewczęta wy moje…

**SUN-SUN i MILA ROSE**

(pokorniejąc)

Ha pff… Tak jest, Hallibel-sama.

**NNOITRA**

(leżąc na największym, najbardziej puchatym fotelu)

Tesla! Natychmiast przynieś mi tu te chipsy! No chyba, że chcesz doprowadzić was wszystkich na skraj apokalipsy! Ja nic nie obiecuję, że będę spokojny, więc proszę cię pięknie, nie wkraczaj ze mną w stan wojny!

**TESLA**

Ależ Nnoitra-sama, nie bądź taki hojny! Nie zasługuję na słowa, których mówisz do mnie tak wiele. To prawie jakby z nas byli dobrzy przyjaciele… Ależ proszę! Nie kłopocz się wstawaniem, mój panie! Rozkaż Tesli co zechcesz, wszystko zrobię - nawet, jeśli chipsy chciałbyś jeść zawsze na śniadanie!

**NNOITRA**

Chyba żartujesz, pajacu ohydny. Hej? Widział ktoś gdzieś moje widły?

(zaczyna gonić go po całej sali)

* * *

**scena trzecia**

_Jakiś czas i kilka opróżnionych butelek później._

**GRIMMJOW**

(w nostalgiczno-wspominkowo-zakrapianym nastroju, kręcąc się na obrotowym krześle i owijając wokół siebie wstęgę pomarańczowego tiulu oderwaną ze ściany)

Kurooosaki.

(wzdycha)

Kurooosakiii! Nudzi mi się! Chodź tu i pobaw się ze mną! Słyszysz, Kurooosakiii? Nie walczyliśmy już od wieków, czas odświeżyć stare szlaki! (czka i sięga po na wpół opróżnioną butelkę truskawkowego szampana) Kurooosakiii, no weź - nie bądź cham. Bo inaczej będę musiał walczyć z sobą sam! A ja chcę walczyć z kimś! Z tobą! Walczyć! Walczyć, walczyć, walczyć, walczyć! Waaaaalczyyyć! I czyż to nie jest piękne słowo? Walka. WAL-KA! Prawda, że brzmi jak cudowna normalka? A tu nikt nie chce…! (pociąga nosem) A ty przecież obiecałeś walczyć ze mną ile ma dusza zapragnie! Ty draniu, ty! Jak śmiałeś zostawić mnie, Króla, w tym nudnym bagnie?! A wrrry… Już ja ci pokarzę, co to znaczy opuszczać władcę, gdy leży na lenistwa hamaku, ty niedorobiony umarlaku!

(patrzy z wściekłością na trzymany w rękach materiał)

Zaraz… (drapie się po głowie) Umarlak. Shinigami. Dusza? Duszaduszaduszadusza? Święto dusz? Święto duchów? Halloween…? (na twarz wpływa mu uśmiech niczym z reklamy pasty do zębów) TAK! Jestem GENIALNY! Mówcie mi mistrzu i kłaniajcie mi się w pas, łajzy!

(zrywa się z miejsca, a potem taranując kilka osób, z rozpędu wskakuje na najbliższy stół)

CIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISZAAAAAAAA!

(cały ruch na sali zamiera)

Dziękuję. Zebraliśmy się tu dzisiaj drodzy towarzysze moi, by w tajemnicy przed szefostwem hucznie opić chwilowy kres naszych znoi. I, by obtańcować tak zwane święto duchów - nasze święto! - więc proszę uprzejmie nie urządzać sobie bezsensownych pogaduchów! Ufam, że bawić wszyscy będziemy się świetnie i uczcimy ten dzień jak należy – choć pewnie oberwie nam się za to szpetnie… Ale! Coby w gardłach (unosi szampana w toaście) i sercach nie zapanowała posucha, wywołajmy sobie _własnego _ducha!

**WSZYSCY**

Hurrraaaaaaaa!

**AKT DRUGI**

**scena pierwsza**

_Wszystkie stoły i krzesła odgarnięte są pod ściany, tak, że na środku pomieszczenia powstała spora, pusta przestrzeń, pokryta dopiero co wymalowanymi symbolami i świecami ustawionymi na kształt rytualnego koła. Wszyscy zgromadzeni stoją w kręgu, z napięciem wyczekując na to, co ma się wydarzyć. _

**GRIMMJOW**

Drodzy moi wielcy towarzysze, dziś nie straszne nam są żadne ichnie fetysze! Żadnych potworów się nie ulękniem i raźno w raz, hej ho, do przodu, pójdzie Espada skopać tyłek pozagrobowego pochodu. I choć oni nieznani, z innej dusz krainy, my zwyciężać ich będziem nie bacząc na drwiny! A teraz, bracia, skupcie się, proszę, a ja w tym czasie zaklęcie wygłoszę!

(staje na samym brzegu kręgu świec, wznosząc rozłożone dłonie niczym kapłan)

Magiczna to noc, niezwykła i już!

Pragnę przywołać jedną z nieobecnych tu dusz.

Używając potęgi Halloweenowej nocy

Żądam zstąpienia kogoś o ogromnej mocy.

Przybądź więc, o duszo, niepomna odległości

Zaklinam Cię, bądź dla mnie dziś wzorem posłuszności!

Niech twa potęga krąg ten wypełni

I nasze marzenie o niezwykłym towarzystwie spełni!

_Błysnęło, huknęło, pociemniało i cały pokój wypełnił gęsty, biały dym._

* * *

**scena druga**

_Dym powoli się przerzedza, ukazując zarys trzech stojących w kręgu, złowieszczych postaci. Wyglądem przywodzą one na myśl zjawy ze starych horrorów, odziane w długie, powłóczyste, czarne szaty, z łańcuchami u stóp i kapturami skrywającymi coś, co kiedyś zapewne było twarzą. Wszyscy uczestnicy rytuału trwają w pełnym niedowierzania szoku._

_Po chwili światła znów się zapalają. _

**SZAYEL**

Witajcie, o dostojni przybysze z Zaświatów zaświatów! Pragniemy powitać was wódką i ciastkami, bo chleba i soli akurat nie ma na stanie. Rozgośćcie się, proszę, pijcie do woli i użyczcie nam swojej dziejowej swawoli!

(kłania się z kurtuazją)

_Wówczas dym rozmywa się całkowicie, pozwalając przyjrzeć się nowoprzybyłym w ich pełnej krasie. Jest to trzech mężczyzn, odzianych w luźne, czarne szaty, poprzetykanie gdzieniegdzie błyszczącymi srebrem nićmi. Jeden z nich, najwyższy, promienieje niezachwianą niczym pewnością siebie, z gracja i dostojeństwem wpatrując się w zgromadzonych swoimi szkarłatnymi oczyma o pionowych źrenicach. Drugi, nieco niższy, z fiolką pełną zielonkawej substancji w ręku i kurtyną smoliście czarnych, tłustych włosów opadającą na twarz, wyraża swą postawą jedynie umiarkowaną pogardę i ignorancję względem całej tej sytuacji, a najmniejszy i zdecydowanie najmłodszy, jest kłębkiem czystego przerażenia. _

_Zanim ktokolwiek zdąży się odezwać, przed szereg Hueco Mundczyków wyskakuje Grimmjow._

**GRIMMJOW**

Heeee?! Gadać, coście za jedni?! I gdzie, do czorta pana, podziewa się Kurosaki?!

(dobywa miecza)

**VOLDEMORT**

Ohh? Czyżby to napad paniki? Wydaje mi się raczej, że to nasza kolej na pytania. (mruży oczy) Więc? Co to za miejsce, panie niebieska kanalia?

**GRIMMJOW**

Jak śmiesz mnie obrażać, ty łysolu tłusty…?

**ULQUIORRA**

(kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu)

Ależ uspokój się, szósty. To nie pora na kłótnie. Panowie raczą wybaczyć koledze, zwykle nie zachowuje się aż tak butnie. Odpowiadając zaś na pytanie, w Las Noches jesteśmy, przybytku zniszczenia, w siedzibie wspaniałego i potężnego Lorda Aizena.

**NEVILLE **

L-L-Lorda?

(mdleje)

**NNOITRA**

Idioto! Morda! Nie przywołuj na głos jego imienia, bo zaraz się zjawi i tyle będzie z naszego pięknego nicnierobienia!

**STARRK**

Spokojnie, kolego. Krzykiem nie wskórasz niczego dobrego. Ma chłopak stracha, normalna sprawa – potęga Aizena to nie zabawa. Wezmę go do mnie, odpocznie trochę, może, cóż, na omdlenie pomogą poduszki z grochem…?

(ciągnie Nevilla za nogę do swojego wyłożonego poduchami legowiska, zakamuflowanego pod jednym ze stołów)

**SNAPE**

(zmierzając w stronę przystrojonych okien)

Piękny stąd widok na pola się niesie, na księżyc świecący w tym pustym, krzemowym lesie. Ah, jak chciałbym teraz móc spojrzeć na Hogwart, w tę noc tak piękną podziwiać lochy ze swych komnat. Któż powie, gdzie się podziała ta magia wygodna, wszystkim znana, okiełznana i staromodna? Gdzie eliksiry, gdzie różdżki i czasu zmieniacze, i kto zabrał w cholerę te nasze czasy pieniacze? Cóż tu robimy, nieszczęśni podróżni – w innej rzeczywistości, w dziejowej próżni…?

**ULQUIORRA**

Przepraszam bardzo, panie magiku, za ten nieznośny poziom rozkwiku. Moi koledzy, biada ich truchłom, stwierdzili, że mają dość już niewiedzy. Że przywołają tu sobie ducha, pomęczą go trochę, pokrzyczą do ucha, a gdy już znudzi ich ta zabawa – na halę wrzucą. I zamiast nowego worka lub manekina, posłuży im gość ów jako mieczów strawa. Coś jednak nie wyszło, zawirowania w przestrzeni, i oto mamy ten chaos na ziemi! Skąd pochodzicie? Kogo nie znacie? Czy zaraz zrobicie nam burdel na chacie? Takie pytania i wiele ich więcej, krążą po głowach tych nędznych zajęcy. Lecz ja przyszedłem, o gościu nasz drogi, podzielić trochę towarzyszy mych trwogi! (wskazuje ręką na pluszowe nietoperze poprzyczepiane szpilkami do zasłonek) Czy widzisz? Cierpienie ogromne za serce mnie chwyta, pragnę im pomóc! Uwolnić! Lecz ma siła nie jest wystarczająco obyta. Nie panuję nad nią nadto, by ścian nie rozwalić, a nie mogę pozwolić, by swą reputację spalić…!

**SNAPE**

Rozumiem cię dobrze, kolego po rasie, o mnie też czasem myślą jak o lekkim złamasie. Ani krzty serca nie mogę okazać, pełni swych mocy ani nawet się starać. Cokolwiek nie zrobię – jam drań bez serca! Nie dla mnie wzloty i uczucia, jest tylko morderca! Śmierciożerca, krzyczą, wygrażając mi pięścią, a ja jestem po prostu spisku częścią… Nieszczęsny nasz los, postaci tragicznych, więc smućmy się wraz, mój bracie niemagiczny. Popłaczmy wspólnie nad losem tych nieboraków, którzy z naszego nietoperzowego grona zostali wykluczeni jako grupa torturowanych szpilami biedaków.

**ULQUIORRA**

Racja, całkowita racja.

(zarzuca Snape'owi rękę na ramiona i razem osuwają się na podłogę, pogrążeni w niemej kontemplacji własnej rozpaczy)

* * *

**scena trzecia**

_Snape i Ulquiorra dalej alienują się pod oknem, rozsiewając wokół morderczą aurę zniszczenia, pluszowe nietoperki dalej wiszą w cichej agonii na firankach, Neville wciąż nie odzyskał przytomności, Starrk – dla odmiany – śpi pod stołem, Szayel nadal zachwyca się swym geniuszem, Grimmjow z Nnoitrą kłócą się gdzieś na drugim planie, Voldemort bada zawartość stołów z prowiantem, a reszta po prostu bawi się tańcząc i rozmawiając._

_Nagle drzwi otwierają się z hukiem._

(wchodzą Gin i Aizen)

**AIZEN-SAMA**

A cóż to? Impreza? Beze mnie? Ciuś ciuś! Espado moja droga, toż to do waszej trumny gwóźdź! Tak wam za to dołożę sprzątania i prac, że przez miesiąc nie ujrzycie blasku naszych pięknych, sztucznych gwiazd! (atmosfera nagle się zagęszcza) Ale co to? Goście? Tutaj? Och! Ach! Cóż to za zaszczyt kopnął mój zacny gmach! Witam, witam, drodzy panowie, pozwólcie, że waszych imion się dowiem! Jam Aizen, przywódca tej tutaj bandy bałwanów i przyszły władca świata, miło mi poznać panów!

**VOLDEMORT**

Władca świata? Ojejku, toć to swój druh! Witaj przyjacielu, mamy dziś czasu w bród! Ja Voldemort jestem, Czarny Pan! Wszystkie mroczne sztuki w małym paluszku mam! Chodźmy porozmawiać teraz, już! O świata przestworach, o pięknie władzy dni! Jeśli chcesz, opowiem ci o mej armii i wrogach, co kąpią się we własnej krwi…

**AIZEN-SAMA**

Ależ tak, tak! Posłuchać chcę! W zamian zdradzę ci sekret potęgi, co boskie bramy gnie! Cud to, doprawdy, że armia ma niewprawna, przywołała tu dziś ciebie – zamiast jakiegoś taniego klauna! Choć więc, Voldemorcie, towarzyszu mój miły, zatańczymy walczyka – pokazówkę siły! Będziemy sobie szeptać tajemnice potęgi i nasi wrogowie zbiorą następnym razem jeszcze gorsze cięgi…!

_Zaczyna grać muzyka na melodię walca angielskiego._

(tańczą)

**AKT TRZECI (ostatni)**

**scena pierwsza**

_Voldemort razem z Aizenem tanecznym krokiem wywalcowali z sali, pozostawiając całą resztę towarzystwa tak, jakby nigdy nic się nie stało._

**GIN**

(zajadając się żelkami)

Powie mi ktoś, towarzysze moi wspaniali, dlaczegóż to oni razem tak tańcowali? Czyżby romansik nam się szykował? Wirus Yaoi gdzieś się tu schował? Oh, wtenczas biada nam będzie, biada! Do niczego się już nie przyda zakochana Espada!

**SNAPE**

(odrywając się nagle od ponurych myśli)

Czyś ty na głowę upadł, dowcipnisiu za dychę? A może w młodości zanadto paliłeś marychę? Toż to tragedia by była, mogiła! Anty-miłosna ideologia Czarnego Pana by zgniła! Nie wiesz, co mówisz, białasie z żelkami – Tomuś plus yaoi to koniec z nami! I z wami też pewnie, bo – przyznaj szczerze – kto przeciwnika ujrzy godnego w zakochanym frajerze?! Zważaj więc na to, co mówisz, wichrzycielu, bo chyba nie chcesz mieć tutaj istnego burdelu…?

**GIN**

Ależ skąd, drogi panie. To tylko moje zawodowe złamanie! Hobby takie, rozumiesz, że jak widzę jakieś dziwy, to staję się bardzo, bardzo na nową wiedzę chciwy! Muszę poznać wszystko, wszystko ustalić, zbadać! Każdy nowy obiekt trochę z prywatności pookradać! Rozumiesz mnie, prawda? Przecież tyś też jest badaczem! Odkrywcą charakterów, nie zaś partaczem! Czuję to mocno, twej osobowości siłę – musisz w swym świecie uchodzić za piłę! Ale spokojnie, kolego, potworze, przecież dziś każdy z nas odprężyć się może - chociaż na chwilę odłożyć superważną misję i złożyć przed światem jednodniową dymisję!

**SNAPE**

Co więc proponujesz, druhu w konspiracji?

**GIN**

Oddam ci trochę moich żywnościowych racji!

(wyciąga ku niemu torebkę z żelkami)

**SNAPE**

Myślisz, że to pomoże, że odegna lęki?

**GIN**

Ależ oczywiście! To przemyt z pierwszej ręki. Za kogo mnie masz, za krętacza? (robi urażoną minę) A czy ja wyglądam na typa, który aurę kłamstwa roztacza…?

**SNAPE**

Ależ przepraszam, już rozumiem aluzję…

**GIN**

No, ja myślę! Inaczej musiałbym ci podarować kontuzję!

(rzuca żelki na podłogę)

Ale, ale! Dość już gadania! Chodźmy w jakiś kącik zażywać spokoju adorowania…!

(wychodzą)

* * *

**scena druga**

_Na uboczu._

**GRIMMJOW**

(do siebie)

To nie tak miało być, o wyrodne osądy! To Truskaw miał się zjawić i obalić mej nudy rządy! Ja tak nie chcę, veto, sprzeciw, niezgoda! Chcę mojej rozrywki, chcę bitwy, toć to potencjalna życia przygoda! O nieee… Tak nie będzie! Nie pozwolę na to! Czas zrobić porządek z tą durną debatą! Odeślę przybyszów z powrotem – gdzie pieprz roście! I swoją nagrodą będę się cieszył radośnie! Tak jest!

(dramatycznym gestem zrywa z siebie górną garderobę i znów wskakuje na stół)

Dawać mi tu tych oszustów, tlenu złodziei! Wyślę ich zaraz do kwasowej kąpieli! Niech wracają w swe światy, dość już gościny. Pożegnajmy ich szybko, robiąc słodkie miny!

_W komnacie robi się zamieszanie, wszyscy rozbiegają się w poszukiwaniu Snape'a i Voldemorta, Nnoitra siłą wyciąga Neville'a spod stołu, bluzgając przy tym niemiłosiernie. Przez chwilę panuje jeden wielki chaos i rozgardiasz, nie da się zrozumieć, co kto mówi i do kogo. _

_Światło na chwilę gaśnie. _

* * *

**scena trzecia**

_Wszyscy znów stoją w kręgu, patrząc na trzech przybyszów ustawionych w środku rytualnego koła świec. Światło jest przygaszone, na scenie panuje poruszenie i ekscytacja._

**GRIMMJOW**

Jeśli ktoś z tu zgromadzonych chce po raz ostatni odezwać się do naszych odchodzących gości, to niech w geście pokory przymknie powieki i przemówi teraz lub zamilknie na wieki!

(słychać szmer poruszających się niespokojnie ciał, lecz nikt się nie odzywa. Tylko Ulquiorra macha nieco flegmatycznie ręką Snape'owi na pożegnanie)

Ale z was emocjonalne kaleki… No nic, w takim razie - odesłanie czas zacząć!

Magiczna to noc, niezwykła i już!

Pragnę odesłać trzy spośród obecnych tu dusz.

Używając potęgi Halloweenowej nocy

Żądam ich powrotu do świata własnej mocy!

Odejdźcie więc, o dusze, niepomne odległości

Zaklinam Was, bądźcie dla mnie dziś wzorem posłuszności!

Niech wasza potęga już krąg ten opuści

I na nasz wymiar spokój natychmiast spuści!

(po chwili namysłu, gdy przybysze z Potterolandii zaczynają znikać)

Niech w zamian zaś przybędzie wojownik krewki, wspaniały

Który odeśle mą nudę na wiecznie zakurzone regały!

_Błysnęło, huknęło i pokój znów pogrąża się w dymie. Tym razem jednak nie ma go aż tak dużo i już po kilku sekundach można dostrzec wyłaniającą się z jego oparów postać. Wysoką postać, ze złamanym mniej więcej w połowie długości znakiem drogowym w dłoni. _

_A potem rozlega się bardzo wyraźny, niski krzyk… _

- IIIIZAAAAYAAAA-KUUUN!

**KURTYNA OPADA**

* * *

**Poeta ze mnie żaden, wybaczcie, ale pomysł był zbyt piękny, by mu się oprzeć :D Jeśli wyszła kompletna katastrofa – nie krępujcie się mówić, na pewno się nie obrażę.**

**Magiczne zaklęcia udostępnione dzięki nieocenionej pomocy Pana Kolegi X. DZIĘ-KU-JĘ!**


End file.
